survive_the_disasters_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Opposite Day
Opposite Day is a gamemode to Survive The Disasters 2, only S and above can play it. Skill Ranks are not effected. Gameplay The gamemode is similar to the original, expect everything was opposite. All coin payouts are the same. Disaster Changes Alexnewtron now have 8000 health. Alexnewtron also now deal 52, 71 and 88. The dodgeballs increase damage as it hit objects. At Alien Invasion, now it spawn only an alien. But it deal 84 damage. 72 at headshot. Hyper counterpart are now slower and shoot slower. Their health was also 875 At Avalanche, now 68 balls fall. Black Mage now have 4600 health. Black Mage's poison gas deal 82 damage. Fireballs do 20 damage. She can also heal 700 to herself instead of 300. At hyper version she now heal 9000 to herself. Center Fireballs now summon 2 fireballs which was thrown 7 times (14 fireballs in total). Poison gas now deal 80 damage. Bullet Bill now have a extremely small blast radius. At hyper, it fall slower and have smaller blast radius. Cake are now really slow, but they deal 88 damage. Their jump power are also low and they're small. Their health was 800. At hyper they're slower. Also still eight instead of 12. Coil Noobs now do 86 damage, but Speed Noobs are slower, Gravity Noobs fall faster and have low jump power and Regen Noobs now damage theirself. They also have 900 health. At Crazy Robloxian, he was small as Tiny Noobs. He was also slowest enemy in the game (Enemies that didn't move doesn't count). But he deal 85 damage. At Crimson Balrog, now there's 8 balrogs. They're slow. The sphere deal 70-80 damage. Their health was 7200. At hyper, It's slower and the spheres deal 60-70 damage. The spheres are also smaller. Its shield only reduce 20% of damage it receive. Lightning deal 70-80 damage. The hyper counterpart's health is now 3600, though. At hyper version of Acid Rain, the acids are smaller. At hyper version of Death Trampoline, The trampoline are less bouncy and are lower. At Dr. Robotnik, there's only 2 blocks, but Dr. Robotnik move up or down instead of left and right, making it impossible to break any blocks. At Dynamites, they're smaller. But it take 4 seconds for them to detonate. They also have smaller blast radius. Epic Duck now deal 76 damage and have 7000 health. At hyper counterpart, It now deal 52 damage and move slower. At Epic Katana, they only fall at corners, also instantly disappear. It also doesn't go through shelters. Explosive Noobs have 900 healths. At Impossible counterpart, they have less health and blast radius are smaller. They also cannot fly. At Fire Breath, it shoot 7 missiles, touching them deal 65 damage. Flamethrower and explosion of missiles deal 20 damage. At hyper counterpart, it shoot 4 missiles, while 1 at impossible counterpart. Later will be added soon. Gear Changes Bloxy Cola now cost 900 coins, It heal 90 HP per use, 7 second reload time. Rank S10 required. Bloxiade now cost 720 coins, It decrease your walkspeed by 2 for 70 seconds. 40 seconds reload time. Rank S10 required. Slime Gun now cost 600 coins, It deal 90 damage. 0.75 second reload time. Rank S10 required. No change to Silver Ninja Stars's coins, It deal 89 damage. 0.75 second reload time. Double Cheeseburger now cost 600 coins, It heal 6 HP per use, 0.2 second reload time. Rank S10 required. Gravity Coil decrease player's jump power by 26. Rank S required. Speed Coil now cost 460 coins, It decrease player's speed by 90. Rank S required. Chocolate Milk now cost 420 coins, It heal 2 HP per use, 0.7 second reload time. Rank S required. Regen Coil now cost 360 coins, It heal 2 HP per 9 seconds. Rank A required. First Aid Kit now cost 300 coins, now it have 90 second reload time. Rank A required. Black Ninja Stars now cost 200 coins, It deal 85 damage, 0.7 seconds reload time. Rank A required. Turkey Leg now cost 100 coins, It heal 1 HP per use, 9 seconds reload time. Rank B required. Crossbow now cost 9000 coins, It deal 66 damage with a 0.5 multiplier for headshots, 9 seconds reload time. Rank B required. Pizza now cost 8800 coins, It heal 90 HP per use, 0.1 second reload time. Rank C required. Epic Sauce now cost 8700 coins, It decrease player's walkspeed by 81. 88 seconds reload. Rank C required. Rocket Launcher now cost 8600 coins, It deal 30 damage, 6 seconds reload. Rank C required. Lightning Staff now cost 8600 coins, It deal 2 damage, 7 seconds reload. Rank C required. Healing Staff now cost 8500 coins, It heal 4 HP, 4 seconds reload. Rank D required. Electric Ninja Stars now cost 8400 coins, It deal 83 damage, 0.75 seconds reload. Rank D required. Darkheart now cost 8200 coins, Swing deal 75 damage while no change to thrust. Rank D required. Epic Katana now cost 8000 coins, After the player slices again after a thrust, their walkspeed temporarily decreased for 9 seconds. Rank D required. Fusion Coil now cost 7600 coins, It decrease your walkspeed by 1 and jump by 27. Rank F required. Game Master's Sword now cost 7000 coins, Heal 5 HP per 9 seconds. After the player slices again after a thrust, their walkspeed temporarily decreased for 8 seconds. Can be upgraded. Rank F required. Shadow Ninja Stars now cost 7600 coins, It deal 81 damage. 0.75 seconds reload. Rank S8 required. Neon Laser Gun now cost 7400 coins, It deal 81 damage, 1.75 multiplier to headshot, 0.64 seconds reload. S6 required. Golden Ninja Stars now cost 6400 coins, It deal 59 damage, 0.5 second reload. S2 required. Orbs Category:Games